The Doctor and the Tesseract
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: Sequel or Prequel to Reunited. About why the Doctor feared of being captured by Nick Fury and SHIELD...


**The Doctor and the Tesseract**

"Exactly what is it?"

"I've never seen such power before."

"We've done so many tests that it's unbelievable what a small Tesseract can do!"

"Where was this found?"

"Why are we keeping this a secret? Other scientists need to know of this!"

Those were the questions–and many more being yelled out–that the scientist gathered around a large metal case with equal large glass asked. In the middle, held by more metal objects, was an incredible bright blue Tesseract that seemed to crackle power within not just the prison it's confined in but also in the room the four scientists, a dozen military personnel, a couple agents from the American government, a agent from Torchwood 3 institute located in Cardiff, Wales, and a 'agent' that was recommended by the Prime Minister.

The mysterious man was the only one who hadn't said a single word, merely staring at the object intensely with a frown upon his face. Occasionally he would look over his squared glasses, moving around the large prison, seeming to try and figure out what the power that was emitting from such a small object. His clothing, although odd, didn't seem to faze the others when he entered the building right behind them as they were too intent in finding out exactly what secret weapon this secret division had found. He wore a brown pinstripe suit (the stripes a dark blue color) with a brown tie, a blue button-up shirt, and white Chuck Taylor All Star shoes.

At one point he was completely obscured from the others when he circled the large prison and so he took out a device, pressing down a button as a noise buzzed, the end turning blue. After a few seconds he stopped pressing the button and brought the device up to his face to look at the results looking over his glasses and through them to make sure what he was reading was correct. His frown became a look of surprise, his mouth turning into an 'O' shape.

"Oh, you are such a beauty! How did you guys get your hands on her?" he suddenly asked, walking around to the group as he put away his device (but not before changing the dials), not taking his eyes off the object.

A man whose hair was combed neatly to the left and a mustache that wasn't so thick turned to him, watching him carefully. "I recovered it from the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean about a year ago or so."

The mysterious man grinned like the mad-man he truly was as he looked to him. "And you have _no_ idea what sort of item you truly have here within your grasps! The power that this tiny little thing holds within, whew!"

"You seem to know so much," a new voice boomed around them, the mysterious man and the man with the mustache turning around as the others looked forward to see a bald African American man wearing an eye patch over his left eye, wearing dark clothes. "Why don't you tell us exactly what this thing is?"

"Who the hell are you?" one of the American agents demanded.

"Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury or Director Fury," he told them without showing any emotion before looking at the mysterious man. "Well, are you going to tell us or not, _sir_."

The man chuckled softly, with a smile. "This power source is from Odin's treasure collection; someone must've stolen it and dropped it down to Earth or even threw it through the bifrost bridge." he shook his head, looking back towards the Tesseract. "Oh, the power that is held within, even the tiniest ounce of power is as strong as a grenade. How can such a beauty full of power not be guarded that whole time?" the Doctor cooed over the Tesseract, whispering the last part to himself.

The eye-patch man scoffed, almost laughing. "How do you mean it 'dropped down to Earth'? Where, exactly could it have come from?"

Once again the mysterious man grinned, "From the planet Asgard, it's located up in space, thousands of light years away. The only way it can connect to Earth or any other planet is through the bifrost bridge guarded by the all-seeing and all-hearing Asgardian Heimdall itself. Or it could have traveled through space for a _very_ long time until it hit Earth."

The others snickered as Nick merely grinned in amusement. "A planet? So...this object is alien?"

The mysterious man grinned in return. "Yes sir, as well as other things. How else is that Infinity Formula is able to keep you from aging or dying, _Director _Fury?"

Nick narrowed his eye at him, "Who _are you_, sir?"

"You can call me Dr. John Smith or just John Smith or just the Doctor–oh," he spoke louder, looking up at the ceiling. "And when you are able to contact the Prime Minister, Clement Attlee, tell him the Doctor said the rat can only do but outsmart the cat."

Nick looked to the man with the mustache, who gave the same surprise and confused look, wondering exactly how this man knew what they were doing. The Doctor merely smiled (more or so because he knew Torchwood at that time era didn't know his alias name yet and might take a few minutes for the man to realize who he is), his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet. It took the better half of ten minutes but a man in military uniform walked over to Nick through another door behind him, whispering into his ear.

"Well, _John Smith_, he answered if the rat survives, the mouse goes home, free of that debt of helping in distracting the cat."

The Doctor smiled, "See, I am who I say I am; now, what is yours? I can't keep calling you mustache man in my head." he directed this to the other man.

"Howard Stark," he answered suspiciously, but also in amusement. "What kind of Doctor are you for the Prime Minister to send you to this secret project?"

"A different kind of Doctor," he told them in a way that gave the others even more suspicious and curiosity of the man. "Now, I know for a fact that none of the scientists here or the ones to come–even _you_, Mr. Stark–will _ever_ figure out the type of power this beauty holds." the Doctor shook his head, looking to the bristling man. "At least not until your son takes hold of your notes."

Howard scoffed, laughing. "I don't have a son; I'm not even married!"

The Doctor smirked, "I didn't mean _now_, Mr. Stark. But trust me, you will be married and you _will_ have a son by the name Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark. And it will be _he_ and a couple of others that will figure out the Tesseract's power; not just because they are smarter but because the technology has advanced so much when they look upon this beautiful beauty you have here."

"You speak as though you have seen the future." the agent from the Torchwood 3 institute said suspiciously, taking a small step forward.

The Doctor merely smiled mysteriously, looking back towards the Tesseract. "I just know things, Mr. Charles Cromwell, things beyond anyone's imagination."

"Then why don't you tell us how we can tap into the Tesseract's power, Dr. Smith." Nick tells him as he walks towards him.

"Because it isn't time to tap into that power source–not when the world is still fragile due to the war, even if a year has passed." the Doctor tells them, looking back up at Nick and taking his glasses off. "Besides, you humans aren't supposed to see this type of technology for another sixty, or seventy years."

"You're the Doctor," Charles confirms, narrowing his eyes. "The one that every Torchwood member has to look out for incase your damn knowledge destroys the world." he quickly takes out his gun and points it at him. "Now, you're coming with me and your damn blue box too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nick cried out, stepping forward as the military men rushed inside the room, pointing their own guns at Charles and the Doctor. "Can you tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Queen Victoria had ordered to capture your very existence when any of us find you, _Doctor_; for your manner of handling things will destroy this world." Charles argued, ignoring the others in the room. "She gave the order on the very day she founded the Torchwood Institute in 1879. You, sir, are the enemy of the Crown!"

The Doctor merely laughs, starting to walk around within the confines as all the soldiers aimed their guns at him. "Oh, come on, don't tell me that Queen Victoria really established the Torchwood because of me?" when he saw the seriousness in Charles face, the Doctor stopped laughing, "So it's _my_ fault that she established Torchwood!" he squeaked out surprise.

"What the hell does this blue box mean and what, exactly, _is_ Torchwood?" Nick demanded.

Charles shook his head, not taking his eyes off the Doctor. "His blue box is a machine that can travel in time. The Torchwood Institute is an organization that is to protect Great Britain from extraterrestrial threat and capture the Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh with his hands in his pockets, holding his sonic screw driver tightly. "Oh, you humans think you are so smart and invincible. Do you really think that I would risk coming here if I knew that I couldn't escape?"

"You're bluffing," Nick scoffed, staring at the strange man. "We're miles underneath the ground floor with hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers and key passwords to even reach the top."

"Do not underestimate this alien, _sir_!" Charles tells Nick.

The Doctor looked at him with that mischievous grin of his, his hands in his pocket still. "I may bluff about many things, but escaping is _never_ one of them."

The group stood their ground in silence, watching the Doctor for any sort of movement. The Doctor knew that if he should ever be captured he would be forced to tap into the Tesseract's power and not only destroy this world from its unlimited power, but also destroy himself with no chance of regeneration. Although his life ending didn't really concern him as he felt that he lived for too long, destroying Earth and all its inhabitants scared him the most. For the future is ever changing as nothing is set in stone...well, certain _things_ are but that's beside the point. The point is, if he stayed, Earth will be gone forever and all those wonderful things that the humans do in the twenty-first century and the more to come would never be.

He didn't know why the TARDIS had brought him here to this time period, but knew that she had her reasons. Now he knew why. It was so he would never come to Brooklyn and cross paths with anyone that concerned SHIELDS. Sure, going to Manhattan with Martha was okay as it was a couple of years before the Second World War even started. Perhaps it was for him to know that the Tesseract was indeed real and was now in the hands of human beings that are still learning about all things aliens–except for Torchwood, they were far more advanced then the Americans, but that was a whole different deal. The Doctor only needed to make sure that he would never touch the Tesseract or at least be near it should he accidently activate it and change future events...as usually happens around him most of the time.

"Well, I do say that I over stayed my welcome, gentlemen it truly _was_ a pleasure." the Doctor tells them before quickly bringing out his sonic screwdriver while pressing the button.

A high pitch noise could be heard and everyone in the room dropped whatever they were holding, bending at the waist or dropping to their knees as they tried to cover their ears in hopes to block out the sound. The Doctor quickly ran towards the door Nick Fury used and ran out, looking left and right as he stopped pressing the button. Taking a chance he ran right, quickly changing the frequency on his sonic screwdriver. He could hear men shouting and yelling behind him, the Doctor laughing like the mad man he was.

He passed confused workers and soldiers before they, too, started chasing after them once Nick Fury yelled at them to capture him. Seeing an electric fuse box coming up, the Doctor took out his device once again and pushed down a button as he pointed it at the box. As soon as he passed it, it explode, the lights in the hallway flickering as the Doctor made his way towards what looked to be an elevator. Grinning, the Doctor aims his sonic screw driver at it, the doors automatically opening, Nick and a few others yelling to stop the elevator.

The Doctor had to duck a few times, yelping when a bullet came too closely to his head or some part of his body. Sliding inside, the Doctor pointed his sonic screw driver at the doors that quickly closed on an angry Charles and Nick (though he was more surprised it seemed), and over a dozen soldiers pointing their weapons at him. He grinned at them, waving once in farewell. However, the Doctor knew that he wasn't out of the blue just yet so he needed brace himself as to what might be waiting for him.

Looking around the small box, the Doctor leaned against the side and out of view, holding his sonic screw driver at the ready. Taking a deep breath, the doors opened to soldiers yelling for the Doctor to freeze but trailed off when they didn't see him. Slowly leaning his head forward the Doctor sees another fuse box close by and pointed his sonic screw driver at it. There was a larger explosion this time, the Doctor rushing out of the elevator and passed all the soldiers now on the floor in a daze.

He rushed past a stun woman in the store that was a front, the Doctor slamming out of the building. Looking both ways, he turned left, rushing past the confused soldiers disguised as civilians. When the call through the radio they had by them the group turned to find that the Doctor was now long gone by now.

The Doctor jogged down the street two miles away from the secret underground military base and turned into an alleyway. He slowed his pace, smiling widely at the TARDIS as he knew that he was now home free. Opening the door, the Doctor stopped and looked back to the busy street of New York and knew that he can never go back or even cross paths with Nick Fury. For should he still have the Tesseract and find it's power the Doctor was going to be in trouble as would be the planet Earth.

"Stop right there, _Doctor_." the Doctor grinned as he saw not only Nick Fury at the end of the alley, but also Charles and a few soldiers. "Howard Stark read the readings on the Tesseract and the power spiked up when you were near it, and even more when you used that little device of yours to escape. It was how we were able to find you."

The Doctor stared at them, shaking his head as his grin fell. "I'm sorry Director Fury, but if I ever touch that Tesseract and open its true power, this planet and all the humans living well be destroyed."

"What if–"

"Don't go in there–!" Charles started.

"Goodbye Director, Charles," the Doctor saluted at them before entering the TARDIS.

Nick cried out as the Doctor entered the strange Police Public Call Box, Charles taking two shots out of frustration but knew that it was too late. The group continued to watch the box only for a strange grinding noise started to sound as the blue box started to slowly disappear, a bright white light starting to fade in and out on the top. The American that hasn't seen strange extraterrestrial before had their mouth's drop open in disbelief, the blue box completely disappearing.

"Well," Nick started, putting his gun away as he continued to stare at the spot the blue box that had once been there. "I say that not only Torchwood has a warrant out for the Doctor, but SHIELD now does too."

**A/N: For Pyeknu, who gave me the idea of why the Doctor was afraid to face Nick Fury and SHIELD. I hope you liked it, please review! And those waiting for Mystery Girl, don't worry, I'm still working on it! :)**


End file.
